1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to fuse structures within microelectronic structures. More particularly, embodiments relate to integration of fuse structures with conductor structures within microelectronic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common in the microelectronic fabrication art are fuse structures which are often used for isolating non-functional microelectronic devices or non-functional microelectronic device arrays within integrated circuits.
While such fuse structures are desirable within the integrated circuit fabrication art and often essential within the integrated circuit fabrication art, such fuse structures are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In that regard, such fuse structures are often difficult to design, engineer and fabricate for optimal performance while not compromising performance of adjacent conductor structures which are not intended to be severable.
Thus, desirable are fuse structures and related methods for fabricating fuse structures that provide fuse structures that are readily operational without compromising performance of adjacent conductor structures which are not intended to be severable.